As mobile data storage increases and camera-imaging quality improves, users are increasingly capturing and sharing video with their mobile devices. One major drawback of the increasing use of video, however, arises while browsing a graphical user interface for a desired video clip or sequence. Video summarization is a family of techniques for creating a summary of a video sequence including one or more scenes each of which includes one or more frames. The summary may take any of a number of different forms, and in various instances, may include cutting a video sequence at the scene level or frame level. In the context of cutting a video at the scene level, a video summary may be presented, for example, as a video skim including some scenes but cutting other scenes. In the context of cutting a video at the frame level, a video summary may be presented, for example, as a fast-forward function of key frames of the video sequence, or as a still or animated storyboard of one or more key frames or thumbnails of one or more key frames. A summary of a video sequence may facilitate a user identifying a desired video sequence from among a number of similar summaries of other video sequences. Further, a summary may facilitate more efficient memory recall of a video sequence since the user may more readily identify a desired video.
Although a number of video summarization techniques have been developed, it is generally desirable to improve upon existing techniques.